earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Johann Schmidt
Johann Schmidt was the Head of HYDRA a deep science division of the Nazis. After forcing Dr Abraham Erskine to give him an experimental Super Soldier Serum, but the formula wasn't ready and burned Schmidt's skin off his face. As compensate, Hitler gave Schmidt a facilty inside a mountain to engineer new weapons. Schmidt had other ideas and planned to use the Tesseract to develop new weapons and take over the world. His plan was stopped by Captain America who successfully had the Super Soldier Serum administrated. Biography Johann Schmidt was an ex-Schutzstaffel Officer with the rank of Obergruppenführer who was closely affiliated with Adolf Hitler. The two shared a passion for Norse mythology according to Abraham Erskine, a German scientist who had defected to the United States. Hitler had subsequently located Erskine and sent Schmidt to force him to finish an experimental physiology-enhancing serum, only for Schmidt to take the serum and inject it into himself. The unfinished serum made Schmidt stronger, however it also caused a combustion reaction that horribly scarred his face, disfiguring its appearance to that of a hideous red skull. Schmidt sought out and stole the Tesseract, a powerful artifact believed to be of Asgardian descent from a monastery in Tønsberg, Norway, and used its energy to power his armaments and weaponry. He later executed a trio of Nazi officers who objected to his plan to destroy every capital on earth, including Berlin, as he believed HYDRA couldn't grow any further under Hitler's command. Schmidt also sent an assassin after Erskine before before the scientist could carry his "Super Soldier Serum" experiment any further. While the attack on Erskine proved successful, Schmidt's agent was unable to obtain a sample of the improved serum due to the intervention of Steven Rogers, the successful test subject that Erskine had been enhanced with the serum. Confronting Steve Rogers, Schmidt was outraged at the discovery that his 'counterpart' was nothing but a "kid from Brooklyn", and became increasingly hostile as Rogers' forces decimated various HYDRA bases throughout occupied Europe. In Schmidt's final plan to destroy America with a Tesseract-powered plane, the plane was hijacked by Rogers, who damaged the device that transferred the Tesseract's power to the ship. When Schmidt attempted to pick up the cube, it created a portal in the sky (also showing a vision of another galaxy) before seemingly disintegrating him and burning through the aircraft floor to fall into the ocean below. Abilities Before having the Super Soldier Serum, Schmidt was a medium sized average being. Johann Schmidt took an unfinished prototype of the Super Soldier Serum that severely transform Schmidt's appearance into a living Red Skull, but also obtained incredible attributes, such as an enormous strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, and got even his intelligence increased, becoming a war mastermind. Serum Powers: *'Peak Human Strength': The Red Skull's physical strength can match Steve to the very peak of human potential. *'Peak Human Speed': The Red Skull is able to run at a speed of approximately 30 miles per hour. *'Peak Human Agility': The Red Skull have agility superior to that of any Olympic athlete. *'Peak Human Stamina': Schmidt's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Schmidt's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest athlete. *'Peak Human Durability': His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. *'Peak Human Mental Process': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. *'Peak Human Healing':' Schmidt's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. Trivia Category:Captain America Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Human Category:HYDRA